


Competitive Spirit

by rockysavannah098



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Burping, Burps, Competitive, Eating Competition, Eating pizza, Gen, Muscle Girl, Tomboy, armwrestling, belch - Freeform, belches, belching girl, burp - Freeform, burp girl, burping girl, eating contest, tomboy girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysavannah098/pseuds/rockysavannah098
Summary: This is a request that I was asked to do by Jokermask18/JWAPPEL for his birthday.





	Competitive Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request that I was asked to do by Jokermask18/JWAPPEL for his birthday.

(A/N: This is a request that I was asked to do by [Jokermask18](https://www.writing.com/main/portfolio/view/batboyjw)  A.K.A. **[ JWAPPEL](https://jwappel.deviantart.com/) ** .)  
  
Annabelle Charles was a 17 year old with blonde hair that reached her mid-back and jade irises. She had fair skin and a thin frame. Her clothing consisted of a purple tank-top, blue jean shorts, and red sneakers. The teenager was currently babysitting a girl 10 years her junior: Elizabeth Jackson. Her charge had a mop of red hair complimented by pitch-black irises. The preadolescence's skin was of a dark tan and she possessed a svelte stature. A yellow shirt, orange skirt, and green hair band made up her attire.  
  
Right now, Annabelle lounged on the double-cushioned sofa, flipping through the generic news channels in a vain attempt to stave off boredom. Elizabeth was quietly playing with her doll on the floor in front of Annabelle.  
  
_This gig blows_. Anna thought. _I got to find something to make this interesting_. She looked around the room in search of something fun to do, until her eyes caught of a pair of Pepsi cans on the table next to the couch. “Sweet.” She smirked.  
  
Annabelle turned to the child. “Hey, Eliza, you want to have a belching contest?”  
  
Liz stopped playing and addressed the teenager. “Sure.”  
  
The female grabbed their own cans and cracked the top open, tilting the aluminum cans to send the carbonated beverages down their throats. In a matter of seconds, each girl drained the cans of their contents.  
  
Annabelle casually crushed the can and commenced the contest by croaking out a crass belch. It lasted one second, but compensated with an impressive volume. The scent of soft drink and stomach acid wafted through the air, but the tomboy smiled proudly at her work.  
  
“Pretty cool, right?” She boasted.  
  
Beth nodded in agreement before belting out a belch out her own. This one packed more power than Belle’s, sounding like a lion’s roar. It’s duration was two seconds and carried the odor of partially-digested pop and made Anna flinch slightly.  
  
“How was that?” The prepubescent inquired innocently.  
  
The blonde-haired person paused for a bit before responding. “Not bad, but watch this.” Belle breathed in and forced out a raunchy eructation that reeked even more than her previous one, though not quite up to Elizabeth’s level. Additionally, it was loud enough to drown out the TV program. The length of it was three seconds, so at least she had that going for her.  
  
Annabelle folded her arms and gave her competitor a condescending look. “Top that!”  
  
“Ok.” Liz replied nonchalantly before, without even inhaling, emitting a belch which had enough power to blow Ann’s golden locks back. The stench of long digested chocolate, milk, and cake assaulted the teen’s nostrils, making her pinch her nose. She had to endure this for a total of four seconds before the gale faded out of existence.  
  
“Your turn.” The Ginger stated in a sweet tone.  
  
Anna frowned before sucking in so much air that her belly expanded outward significantly. Then, she thumped her chest with her left fist, pushing up a burp that matched Beth’s first one in terms of decibels. It carried an odor of greasy, cholesterol-inducing junk food and left her panting in exhaustion when it ended in five seconds.  
  
“Nice.” The Redhead complimented before mimicking her temporary guardian’s technique. The belch that burst forth was so loud that Anna had to shield her ears for its entire six second duration. Unfortunately, that meant that her sniffer was at the mercy of the fumes, which were foul enough to make Ann’s eyes water and was an amalgamation of so many different aromas that she could not even tell what they all were.  
  
When the belch ended, Eliza giggled cutely while being unaware of Belle’s disgusted demeanor. “That was fun. Now, can we eat some pizza?”  
  
Anna was steaming mad at her loss, and her competitive nature yearned for a way to rectify it. Then, another idea popped into her head. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

At the dinner table, Annabelle and Elizabeth had gotten an extra large cheese pizza each. Annabelle decided to put her plan into action and challenged Elizabeth to an eating contest, to which she agreed. The teen chomped down on her first slice, managing to get it in her gut in five bites. Then, she saw Liz cram an entire slice into her mouth and swallow it in a single gulp. Anna stared at her with wide eyes, but pulled out of her shock and engulfed her second triangular piece of the pie in just four bites. Beth simply stuffed two whole slices into her mouth, taking two gulps to send them into her tummy. After 10 minutes, Annabelle struggled to shove another piece of pizza through her maw, this time finally being able to slurp it whole down her esophagus. However, she glanced at her youthful competition, only to see her box empty. Looking back to see that her box still had three out of eight slices still in it. Knowing that she lost, Annabelle gave her pieces to Elizabeth, who gleefully wolfed down the spoils. Annabelle cradled her pudgy belly, ruing the decision to order this special pizza designed to be extra fattening and filling. Coupling that with her lactose intolerance meant that she would get so fat from this.

  
After devouring the three extra pieces, the little girl felt her lower belly grumble with gas, giving her an idea. “Annabelle, can we have a farting contest?”  
  
Anna quirked an eyebrow in confusion for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and nodding. Eliza cheered and lifted her right leg, ripping a fart that equaled her previous belch in volume, smell, and length.  
  
_Oh, come on_! Belle thought. She figured it was futile, but she wanted to try anyway, so she squeezed out a bout of flatulence that was slightly less smelly, loud, and long than her last burp. She sighed in defeat before the fumes of Liz’s fart finally got to her, driving the teenager away with the smell.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Annabelle had become very muscular after a rigorous work out, though she still had her big belly. The tomboy arrived at the girl’s home and challenged little girl to an arm wrestle match.  
  
“Fine, but I should tell you that I’m a junior bodybuilding champ." Beth said.  
  
"We'll see about that." Belle retorted.  
  
The two locked arms and began the match. Anna looked to see that Elizabeth was actually muscular too. Both girls struggled for a few minutes, sweat beading down their faces. Eventually, Belle pinned Beth's arm down and cheered.  
  
Beth merely smiled, being that she took a dive for her.


End file.
